prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
CM Punk
Phillip Jack Brooks (Chicago, Illinois, 26 de outubro de 1978), mais conhecido pelo seu ring name CM Punk, é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Carreira *Inicio (1999) *Independent Wrestling Association: Mid-South (2000–2005) Ring of Honor e Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Brooks deu entrada na TNA no show do dia 25 de fevereiro de 2004, mas sofreu uma lesão gravíssima, o que pôs em risco a sua carreira de lutador de wrestling. Depois de se recuperar do acidente foi para a ROH. ;Ring of Honor ;*Storylines com Raven (2002–2004) ;*Second City Saints e The Gathering ;*Perseguição ao World Championship (2004–2005) Entrou no Ring of Honor, tendo que enfrentar logo no início Raven, que estava em ótima fase. Depois da feud com Raven, surgiu um torneio para decidir o Pure Champion, mas Punk perdeu para A.J. Styles. Logo após ganhou o título de tag-team por duas vezes, com Colt Cabana como parceiro. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE ;Ohio Valley Wrestling (2005–2006) Em setembro de 2005, CM Punk foi para a Ohio Valley Wrestling. Um mês e meio depois de sua entrada na OVW, Punk sagrou-se OVW Television Champion, ganhando de Ken Doane. No dia 1 de abril de 2006, Punk participou de um torneio no WrestleMania 22 para conhecer-se um novo OVW Heavyweight Championship e CM Punk venceu. Teve um reinado longo até ser derrotado por Brent Albright. Pouco depois, saiu da OVW indo para a ECW. ;ECW (2006–2008) thumb|right|200px|CM Punk ataca [[Elijah Burke]] Em junho de 2006, Punk foi parar na ECW. Fez sua estréia contra Stevie Richards e venceu. Duas semanas depois, anunciou que era um "straight edge", ou seja, uma pessoa que faça campanha contra as drogas, sendo naturalista. Teve a primeira oportunidade de ganhar o ECW World Championship no December to Dismember em uma Elimination Chamber, mas perdeu para Bobby Lashley. Depois que Lashley foi para a Raw, ficando assim o título livre. Foi anunciado que o campeão seria decidido entre Elijah Burke, Chris Benoit, Marcus Cor Von e CM Punk. Na primeira eliminatória, Punk derrotou Cor Von e garantiu um combate pelo título contra Chris Benoit no Vengeance: Night of Champions. Benoit não participou do PPV. Disseram que foi por razões pessoais, mas horas depois foi descoberto que ele havia cometido suicídio. Enfrentou então, Johnny Nitro, mas acabou perdendo a luta. Após semanas, Punk ganhou um Triple threat match e teve a chance de conquistar o título no SummerSlam de 2007, mas novamente perdeu para John Morrison. No dia 1 de setembro de 2007 num show da ECW, Punk venceu Morrison e sagrou-se o novo ECW Champion. Defendeu-o várias vezes contra Elijah Burke, John Morrison, The Miz e Big Daddy V. Em janeiro de 2008, Punk defrontou com Chavo Guerrero, valendo o título. Mas com interferência de Edge, Chavo saiu vitorioso e até o WrestleMania XXIV não conseguiu recuperar o título. ;Mr. Money in the Bank (2008–2009) Na WrestleMania XXIV, Punk foi um dos participantes do Money in the Bank ladder match, junto com Chris Jericho, MVP, Shelton Benjamin, Carlito, Mr. Kennedy e John Morrison. Punk conseguiu a vitória e um contrato para um combate por um dos títulos da WWE. CM Punk participou no torneio King of the Ring, e conseguiu na 1ª rodada vencer Matt Hardy com um GTS, na 2ª Rodada venceu Chris Jericho por Pin depois de um GTS, mas perdeu na final para o ex-general manager da Raw, William Regal. Raw Mudou-se da ECW para Raw, no WWE Draft de 23 de junho de 2008 e no programa seguinte do dia 30 de Junho, usou o contrato do Money in the Bank que ganhou no WrestleMania XXIV para desafiar Egde e conquistar o título de World Heavyweight Champion. Na mesma noite ele o defendeu contra JBL e ganhou depois de um GTS. No The Great American Bash ele o defendeu contra Batista, mas a luta terminou depois de uma intervenção de Kane. No RAW seguinte do dia 21 de Julho, ele novamente defendeu seu título contra Batista, mas dessa vez quem interrompeu a luta foi JBL. Dessa forma CM Punk manteve o título. No SummerSlam ele lutou contra JBL e manteve o título. No Unforgiven antes da disputa do World Heavyweight Championship, foi atacado por Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase. Esse fato impediu de defender o título. Seu substituto na luta Chris Jericho, acabou se sagrando o novo campeão. Ele recebeu uma nova chance pelo título 8 dias depois na edição da Raw, mas perdeu para Jericho em uma Steel Cage match. Ele então começou uma feud com Rhodes e DiBiase para ganhar o título deles, sendo Kofi Kingston seu novo parceiro. No dia 27 de Outubro, Punk & Kingston derrotam DiBisae e Rhodes e sagram-se World Tag Team Champions. No Survivor Series, os dois participaram da tradicional 5-on-5 tag team Match, pelo time Batista, mas não chegaram até o final. Em uma luta no dia 8 de Dezembro, Punk tornou-se o desafiante nº 1 pelo Intercontinental Championship. Punk & Kingston perdem o título de duplas para John Morrison e The Miz em um house show em 13 de dezembro de 2008. Na edição de 20 de janeiro de 2009 da Raw derrotou William Regal em uma No disqualification match para vencer o Intercontinental Championship e se tornar o 19º Triple Crown Champion da história da WWE. Punk quebrou o recorde que pertencia a Kevin Nash de 227 dias para conquistar o Triple Crown Championship. Venceu os três títulos em 203 dias. *Straight Edge Society e New Nexus (2009–2011) ;Conspiração e WWE Championship (2011) Após ter se tornado três vezes vencedor do World Heavyweight Championship, ser duas vezes consecutivas Mr. Money in the Bank; Punk derrotou John Cena no Money in the Bank de 2011 para vencer o WWE Championship, saiu da WWE levando o título já que seu contrato acabará. (Kayfabe) Voltou a WWE no SummerSlam para derrotar John Cena e se tornar Undisputed WWE Champion, porém no mesmo dia Alberto Del Rio cobrou sua maleta do MITB e tomou o título de Punk. No Survivor Series Punk derrotou Del Rio e conseguiu seu segundo reinado como WWE Champion. No wrestling *'WWE' **'Finishing moves' ***''Anaconda Vise'' (Arm trap triangle choke) ***''GTS – Go to Sleep'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift) **'Signature moves' ***Arm wrench ***Bulldog ***Diving crossbody ***Diving elbow drop (Utilizado em homenagem a Randy Savage) ***Double underhook backbreaker ***Falcon arrow ***Hurricanrana ***Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat ***Koji clutch ***Leg lariat ***Repeated elbow strikes ***Rope hung arm trap can opener ***Roundhouse kick ***Slingshot somersault senton ***Snap scoop powerslam ***Springboard clothesline ***Step-up enzuigiri ***Step-up high knee ***Suicide dive ***Swinging neckbreaker ***Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker **'Apelidos' ***"Mr. Money in the Bank" ***'"The Second City Saint/Savior"' ***'"The Straight-Edge Savior/Superstar"' ***'"The Voice of The Voiceless'" ***'"The Best in the World'" **'Managers' ***The Straight Edge Society (Luke Gallows, Serena e Joey Mercury) **'Wrestlers de quem foi manager' ***Darren Young ***The Straight Edge Society (Luke Gallows, Serena Joey Mercury) ***New Nexus (Mason Ryan, Michael McGillicutty, Husky Harris e David Otunga) **'Tema de entrada' ***"This Fire Burns" por Killswitch Engage (2006–2011) ***"Cult of Personality" por Living Colour (2011–2014) *'Circuito independente' **'Finishing moves' ***''Anaconda Vise'' ou um arm triangle choke ***''Pepsi Plunge'' (Diving double underhook facebuster) ***Shining wizard **'Signature moves' ***Arm wrench ***Corkscrew diving neckbreaker ***''Crooked Moonsault'' (Split-legged moonsault) ***Delayed vertical suplex ***''Devil Lock DDT'' (Hammerlock legsweep DDT) ***Facewash ***Inverted facelock neckbreaker ***Inverted frankensteiner ***''Jackie Chan'' ***''Pepsi Twist'' (Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat) ***''Punk–Handle Piledriver'' (Pumphandle reverse piledriver) ***Rolling fireman's carry slam ***Slingshot somersault senton ***Springboard corkscrew crossbody ***Suicide dive ***''Welcome to Chicago, Motherfucker'' (Double underhook backbreaker) **'Com Julio Dinero' ***Double superkick ***''Near Death Experience'' (Diving neckbreaker (Punk) / Powerbomb (Dinero) combinação) **'Managers' ***Milo Beasley ***Tracy Brooks ***Bobby Heenan ***Alexis Laree / Vicki Adams ***Lucy ***Joshua Masters ***James Mitchell ***Dave Prazak **'Tema de entrada' ***"South of Heaven" por Slayer (FIP) ***"A Call for Blood" por Hatebreed ***"Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)" por AFI ***"Cult of Personality" por Living Colour ***"Night Train" por The Bouncing Souls ***"¡Olé!" por The Bouncing Souls Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|200px|CM Punk [[World Heavyweight Championship (WWE)|World Heavyweight Champion]] *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes) **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Mid-American Wrestling' **MAW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Cyberspace' **NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Julio Dinero *'NWA Revolution' **NWA Revolution Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Seth Skyfire **OVW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o colocou na posição de número 1''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2012. *Ring of Honor' **ROH Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Colt Cabana **ROH World Championship (1 vez) *'St. Paul Championship Wrestling''' **SDW Northern States Television Championship (2 vezes) *'St. Paul Championship Wrestling' **SPCW Northern States Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE' **World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) **ECW Championship (1 vez) **WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Kofi Kingston **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **Mr. Money in the Bank 2008 e 2009 **19º Triple Crown Champion **WWE Championship (2 vezes) **Slammy Award :*Slammy Award por "OMG" Moment of the Year em 2008. :*Slammy Award por "Shocker of the Year" em 2009. :*Slammy Award por "Despicable Me" em 2010. :*Slammy Award por "Pipe Bomb of the Year" em 2011. :*Slammy Award por "Superstar of the Year" em 2011. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Feud of the Year (2009) **Best Gimmick (2009) Vídeos |- |250px |250px |- |align="center"|Ring of Honor: CM Punk vs. Homicide 1/2 |align="center"|Ring of Honor: CM Punk vs. Homicide 2/2 |} Ligações externas *Site oficial Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos